


so it goes

by kosmokuns



Series: gorgeously delicate [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Kink Discovery, M/M, Smut, Thighs, hehehehe, leave me alone, so do not read if it isnt for you, this has loads of, yeah okay its really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: mick and callum start to branch out in their sex life. mick discovers something he didn't realise he liked.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: gorgeously delicate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me okay, this idea wouldnt leave me alone

Mick heals quickly from his broken collarbone; no injuries persist with his head and he’s back to his usual activities by August. They decide on a mini break in London for a weekend, wanting to stay wrapped up in the bubble that they have enjoyed since being together and for Callum to see Marcus who has recently moved there. Their rented apartment overlooks the river on the South Bank, close to the Tate and the National Theatre, Mick’s choice, as he wanted to be close to the artsy things to do. Callum isn’t that bothered, happy to follow Mick around exhibitions as he takes studies of the works in his sketchbook.

During the nights, they get wrapped up in each other in their white sheets. Learning each other in the first few months of their relationships was fun, but now Mick knows exactly what to wear and what to say and what to do to get Callum hot for him whenever, his life has become even more fun than before. He’s worked out that Callum is insatiable, that he’s essentially up for anything, and Mick isn’t as horny to his degree. However, Mick is maybe a bit of a sadist, a bit of a tease, so he can work Callum up, and then leave him on the edge without needing anything himself. It’s perfect.

After two days of drifting around London, an evening with Marcus, they go for lunch in Covent Garden. August heat in London is oppressive, so they sit outside with their ankles linked under the table and sunglasses covering their eyes. Leaning back on his chair, Mick stretches his arms above his head, his arms are tanned from a summer outdoors and his biceps muscular from his regular work outs. He grunts a little and brings his hands back down to rest in his lap, Callum’s eyes following his movements.

“What are you getting?” Mick asks him, and Callum glances down at the menu,

“Probably pasta,”

“Hm, I don’t know what to have,”

“Not trying to load up on the protein to keep those muscles today?” Callum grins at him, and Mick kicks his ankle,

“It’s all for your benefit, babe,” He licks his lips and actually studies the menu, knowing he needs to pick something to eat.

“Don’t worry, I am not complaining,” Callum says, “I’ve got a big strong boyfriend to lift things for me, even if he can’t reach the top shelf,” Mick glances up at him and scowls,

“Stop backhand complimenting me,” Callum laughs, runs a hand through his hair,

“Okay, okay, I think you look very handsome with the big muscles,” He gives him a fond smile, leaning forward over the table. Mick brings a hand to his cheek and kisses him softly,

“Thank you, schatz,” Callum’s eyes sparkle, and Mick feels a rush of love, knowing its him that causes Callum to look like that,

“You’re welcome,” He murmurs.

The waitress interrupts them with a cough and takes their orders, telling them it’ll be around fifteen minutes. Sitting in comfortable silence, Callum lets the rays wash over him, feeling his white t shirt beginning to dampen with sweat.

“What should we do this afternoon?” Mick asks, and Callum cracks an eye open to look at him. He knows what he would like to do, ideally drag Mick back to their apartment and keep him in the bedroom for hours, but it’s not really fair when Mick hasn’t been to London much before and wants to see the city. Callum raises an eyebrow at him and Mick laughs, shaking his head,

“You are completely predictable,”

“I am,” Callum tells him, “You love it.” Mick gives him a withering look and Callum raises his hands in the air, “So far I have had no complaints.”

“We can do what you want this afternoon, so you can remind me of why I have no complaints,”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Sure,” Mick says, with a wink, and their food is delivered to them. They eat quickly, desire thrumming under Callum’s skin. Mick looks stunning today, soft pink t shirt with a white collar around the base of his neck and tight black shorts, showing the outlines of his thigh muscles and revealing his calves further down. Callum wasn’t joking when he said he likes the way Mick looks, the fact that his boyfriend is buff has kept him up at nights on many occasions when they’re apart. Especially as Mick likes to send him post work out pictures, or pictures of him shirtless hiking, or pictures when he’s just got out of the shower. Callum doesn’t have the same kind of eye for the artsy nudes that Mick does, but he tries his best, sends him pictures of him red and sweaty after a race, or sun lounging by a hotel pool.

They scramble back to their apartment, Mick unlocking the door and tumbling in, pulling Callum with him. Their mouths crash together, the kiss immediately hot and dirty, Callum dipping his tongue into Mick’s mouth and pressing him against a wall, hips slamming into Mick’s. He runs a hand down Mick’s chest and around his waist to the top of his ass, as the other fists his hair. Mick, pinned against the wall, is powerless but to moan and grab handfuls of Callum’s shirt.

Callum walks him backwards and into their bedroom, pushing him down with more force than necessary, Mick’s breath hitching, and climbs on top. He tugs of both of their shirts and kisses down Mick’s body, undoing his shorts and pulling them off.

Mick watches him take his cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his head and sucking down. He presses his tongue to a vein and begins to bob, Mick’s hips thrust up of their own accord, an arm thrown over his face, and Callum growls and pins his hips to the bed. That only makes Mick moan more, and he shoves a hand into Callum’s hair, as he inches down, trying to take all of it. He doesn’t quite get there, but he bobs back up, humming and gets a fist around his base. Mick feels his stomach tightening, sweat glistening on his temple,

“Fuck, Cal, close,” He says, and Callum comes off him immediately with a wicked grin,

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” He whispers, a hoarse note in his voice. He takes off his own jeans and sits down against the headboard, and Mick moves around to get into his lap, hand clutching Callum’s shoulder when his dick brushes his ass. They kiss again, while Callum collects pre-come on his hands. He holds his fingers up to Mick’s mouth,

“Suck,” He orders, and Mick opens his mouth without hesitation, letting Callum shove his fingers in. His brain blanks out, so focused on the feeling of his mouth full of Callum’s fingers, of his jaw being stretched almost to the point of pain. He moans loudly, and Callum rubs the small of his back with his free hand, seeing that Mick’s pupils had blown wide, “You like that, hm? Like having my fingers in your mouth, me giving you something to suck on?” Mick nods frantically, “You can’t even talk, you just have to listen,” Callum groans and leans forward to whisper in his ear, “Think you could get off like this? My fingers in your mouth and on my lap, me telling you how gorgeous you look like this?”

Mick whines, feeling desperate and ruts his hips forward, colliding with Callum’s abs,

“Okay, darling, let me make this better for you,” Callum says and manhandles Mick off his lap and onto his side, removing his fingers and laying down next to him, pushing a thigh between his legs, then slides his finger back in, “Ride my thigh,” He tells Mick, and Mick nods, pistons his hips to rub his dick on Callum’s thigh, still sucking the fingers in his mouth. “You look so beautiful, so fucking wrecked, and you’re all mine,” Callum says lowly and Mick grinds harder into his thigh. Spit is smeared around his mouth and Callum can feel him breathing hard through his nose, coming closer to his release, “You look so dirty like this, getting off on just my fingers and my thigh.” Mick grabs his bicep and squeezes hard, looking at him with frenzied eyes and Callum gets the message, grips his hips and drags Mick along his thighs as Mick faltered, getting tired. He moans at the feeling and three thrusts later comes all over Callum with a shout, collapsing onto his back, Callum’s fingers slipping out of his mouth.

Callum himself feels just as tired, and it only takes a few strokes with his own hand before he comes as well, adding to the mess of bodily fluids all over him.

He reaches over and tangles his fingers with Mick’s and squeezes, a few moments later Mick squeezes back, confirmation that he’s okay, that he enjoyed it, and Callum grabs a towel to wipe them off with. When he comes out of the bathroom, throwing the towel in the bath, Mick’s on his side looking at him through hazy eyes,

“That was the best sex we have ever had, and your dick wasn’t even inside me,” He says, and yawns. Callum smiles at him, eyes crinkling,

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” He jumps onto the bed over Mick’s waist and Mick squawks, batting at him to get off. He wiggles over with a laugh, slotting in beside him and Mick rolls over to look at him, “Is it something you’ve done before, you know, with the fingers,” He asks. Mick shakes his head,

“No, but it was super hot,” He reassures Callum, “I’d do it again,”

“I think I can live with that,” Callum teases and Mick swats him, then presses a kiss onto his shoulder and wraps his arm around him, cradling Callum to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> *sheepishly waves* h-hey. look. tell me it wasnt hot. exactly.
> 
> thank you for all the love on the previous parts, it means so much to me. as always, comment and kudos if u want!!  
> g x


End file.
